1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to the field of biometric authentication and more particularly to an enhanced device and process for biometric authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A concern with any security system is authentication, i.e., granting access to authorized persons and denying access to unauthorized persons. Successful authentication occurs when a system correctly determines that a user is who he claims to be, usually by the user providing at least one self-identifying security token. Many electronic systems will use a person's knowledge, for example of a password, as a security token. Increased security may also be achieved by requiring as a token something in the user's possession, such as a digital certificate. Some security systems will use biometric data, such as fingerprints or retinal scans, as a security token.